


Liars Dating Liars

by Trish_Is_Trash



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, double fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trish_Is_Trash/pseuds/Trish_Is_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Chat Noir slips up and accidently tells he has a girlfriend. Which he doesn't. In a moment of panic he said the first girl that came into his mind; Marinette Dupain-Cheng.</p><p>Ladybug amused by all of that decides to also get herself a 'boyfriend' which happens to be her biggest fan; Adrien Agreste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liars Dating Liars

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyyyy for Tumblr with its cool AUs and such. Credit to @chatuoir on Tumblr for this AU idea, just wow. Best.

"You were amazing out there, M'Lady," Chat Noir took the ladybug heroine's hand and kissed it.

She smirked and pulled her hand away, "Not so bad yourself, Chat Noir."

"Welp," he sighed, "Gotta go, now." He had a photoshoot to be at and Nathalie was probably already searching everywhere for him. He was just ready to head off when he felt Ladybug pull his arm.

"Wait," she said, "I just wanted to ask you if, maybe, you would want to go see this new movie that's coming out with me this weekend? I-In costume, of course!"

Chat smirked, "Hmm, this sounds oddly like a date. Don't you know, Bugaboo? I'm taken." He meant to say it to get Ladybug jealous but...

"Oh my God, really?! Wow, I'm so happy for you!" She looked delighted and Chat didn't know if to feel embarrassed or hurt. "Who is it?!" She asked, beaming.

"Um, err, you probably don't know her..." Chat blushed.

"Nonsense! Please, I just wanna know her name!" Ladybug pleaded, sweetly. God damn her and her beautiful eyes and her cute voice and just everything that Chat liked about her (which was everything).

"Um, it's, um, M-Marinette! Yes, Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Marinette would agree to pretend to date him, right?!

Ladybug could not believe her ears. Since when was her civilian self dating a cat superhero? Since never. Chat just dug himself his own grave. "Marinette?!" She couldn't help but laugh "Oh, please, and why would she date you?"

"B-Because I'm awesome! Yes, she adores me." Chat tried his best confident voice. It sounded pretty real (years of being a model and sometimes being featured in films actually helped him, wow, thank his neglective father) but it still seemed as if she didn't believe him at all.

"Okay, okay," She bit back another laugh, "Well then, I guess we're not going on that 'date' this weekend?"

That got Chat kind of panicked, "What?! No, no, no! No, we can go as friends! Yeah, Marinette would understand."

"We were gonna go as friends in the first place but okay." She rolled her eyes, "So, is Saturday okay with you?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay," she smiled, "I should probably go now,I have somewhere to be."

"Me too."

She nodded and swung her yoyo and caught onto a rooftop, "Seeya!" She waved and flew away.

He waved her goodbye, watching her gracefully zip from building to building.

Well shit, now he'd have to go and speak with Marinette about this.


End file.
